Problem: Convert the angle $\frac{11\pi}{6}$ radians into degrees.
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{11\pi}{6} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $330^{\circ}$